


TY NANT

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, to be H2O</p>
            </blockquote>





	TY NANT

## TY NANT

by Cereasetst

[]()

* * *

**TY NANT - A POEM**

**TAKE ME. I'M**  
 **YOURS**

**NEED ME**  
 **AND I'LL**  
 **NEED YOU.**  
 **TASTE ME.**


End file.
